


Time is moving slow

by fakedolls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Army AU, Bisexual Character, Complex Relationship, Confusion, Feelings, Flat mates, Fuckbuddies, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Sex, i guess, i reckon so, i worked on it quite a lot, idk what, no louis from reasons and so i won't sound too mean didn't find where to place him, princess kink, unspoken feelings, zayn nick and liam has tiny parts oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakedolls/pseuds/fakedolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Niall gets a call saying a needs to go back to the army and things between him and Harry are complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is moving slow

**Author's Note:**

> it's just an idea i had. 8k something words seemed like a million to write. It's late and i'm tired but i hope you'd enjoy. 
> 
> all errors i mine. english isn't my native language.
> 
> how could i forget, title from make it to me by the amazing sam smith

The cold London wind is blowing Harry's hair. Although it's tied into a ponytail, the volley of hairs that got left out of it hit his face and then swept back as he ran. His shirt is soaked with sweat and he had to put back the slipping headphone into his right ear.  
Niall was far away ahead of him, the ruthless bastard. It's not Harry's fault he haven't went jogging for almost three months. He was stuck in bed with the blond and was exhausted the next morning to even open his eyes until 3 in the afternoon.    
  
This morning when Niall pulled the warm blanket off from his body and smirked as he revealed his naked body, Harry groaned in frustration, opening his eyes only to see Niall dressed in joggers and some grey shirt, trainers on his legs. He asked him what he's doing and why is he waking him up at six in the fucking morning when he could sleep two more hours. Niall smiled and said, "We're going on a run."  
Harry had no other choice but agree if he didn't want Niall to drag him all the way down the street as he is. And no one wanted to see a young man walking naked in the streets, no one. So he reluctantly got out of bed and went to take a shower. When he emerged into the kitchen he saw Niall leaning on the counter drinking from his mug of coffee, scrolling in his phone. Niall looked up with a small smile, watching Harry's offended expression.  
  
"Didn’t you make me one?" he asked, pouting.  
  
"What?" Niall teased. His eyes are baleful.  
  
"Coffee,"    
  
"Oh," Niall sniggered, "You can have that instead, healthier I reckon." He said, snorting as he tossed a granola bar in his way. It almost hit Harry's skull and he whined.  
  
"You bloody nutter, learn how to throw stuff."  
  
"Learn how to catch," Niall shrugged, swigging from his cup of coffee once more.  
  
Harry just stood there, staring at the granola bar he held in his hand, wrinkling his nose when he read the ingredients and saw it was too healthy.    
  
He finally reached Niall's pace, all panting and breathless. Niall tilted his head to catch a look and the miserable bloke, a sly grin on his face and Harry gave him a glare saying 'oh shut up.' Niall just kept smiling, stretching out a gap between them once more.  
  
"It's funny, because I haven't seen ya panting that way since last night!"  
  
Niall knew what he was doing and Harry stopped at his spot to take a breath and shake his head in disbelief.  
  
\---  
  
Niall stripped off from his damp clothes, heading towards the shower. Harry did the same. It's not weird anymore, them getting a shower together. There's nothing for them to be ashamed of, also Niall came up with that cheesy excuse of how they are saving water and bills. You see, Niall and Harry are flat mates, it's not like either of their sex life is dry and poor. It's just easier when it's handy. It's started with a drunken night watching crappy shows on the telly and maybe, just a little, they smoked weed.  
It ended up with them chuckling from nothingness and a one great blow job, which Harry gave to Niall. It went on and on like that. One of them is already home from work and then the other arrives and they have sex, sometimes they have the foreplay when they just sit together, doing nothing or eating leftovers from the fridge and then they go to bed. It was nice to get off together almost every day, of course, until feelings began to kick in, and it took Harry off guard completely. It's not like Niall is fully gay and he knows what he wants, like Harry does. Niall was with birds before. He fucked them and had some brief relationships with them. Harry witnessed those. But he also was with blokes, and he was a really open-minded about his sexuality. Harry knew they weren't official, he knew in times that Niall slept with others. And he himself did so too, but he could never ignore that one overwhelming feeling he got around Niall, and it wasn't just butterflies.  
  
The water smacked the hard floor and Niall reached his hand out to check if they were enough hot. He loved the cold showers, but he knew Harry couldn't handle them well and he might as well get sick and have stuffy nose the next day –Niall didn’t want that to happen. When it was good enough for both, Niall got in first, the water wets his dirty blond hair as it becomes a darker shade of his bleached roots. He squint his eyes, the stream rolls over his gaped lips. "Come in wanker, you smell." Niall called out and Harry chuckled and stepped in.  
  
Niall pumped out on his hand the soap and began to rub it along his chest. Harry grabbed it too and instead of doing himself he started to massage Niall's aching back.  
Niall groaned when Harry deepened his knuckles into Niall's back and transferred his hands to Niall's nape. Thumbs pressing onto the flesh as the blond lets out a moan that makes Harry's cock harden slightly. Harry leans forwards and gives long kisses on Niall's shoulder, and that's it, Niall can't anymore. He turns his whole body and shoves Harry against the wall, hot lips meeting Harry's damp neck as he closes his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of soft, thin lips peppering him with kisses. His mouth was ajar and low moans escaped out. Niall buried his digits into Harry's hipbones, a move that made Harry let out an inevitable pule. Finally he reached his lips after he traveled with them upwards, stopping at Harry's jaw and throat. But eventually, he made it and their lips connected into a hungry kiss. Harry shivered as Niall grazed his teeth over the sensitive spot on his neck and his hands immediately shoot up from Niall's shoulder to grip achingly at his hair as he brought his lips back on Harry's. Niall grunted out and winced against the younger's lips in pain because the tug was too rough and the grasp too tight but it still drove him further to grind himself on Harry, and the moan that followed from Harry's own mouth made him to withdraw from the breathless boy in front of him and hold onto his shoulder so he could lower him down to his knees.  
  
"I want your mouth around me," Niall panted, looking down to see Harry staring up at him with anticipated eyes. "I love how you do this so well, takes it all in, fuck Har-"  
  
He got cut off by the bloke on his knees, taking him all in and at once as he swallowed around Niall. Tongue working desperately on Niall's cock, the warmth of the mouth around him drives him mad. Harry digs his fingers into the flesh of Niall's arse as he keeps on sucking and licking, making Niall curse ever so often and get a grip on the roots of Harry's longish hair as he begins to thrust into his mouth without a warning.  
  
"Fuck, Haz," He moans, his other hand holding onto the wall so he won't crumble down. "You're so good, you doing _so_ well."  
  
Niall's breathy words only made Harry harder and he moans himself around Niall's cock as he takes one of his hands and begins to stroke himself rapidly as he attempts to keep on a steady rhythm with his mouth on Niall's dick. Harry doesn't comprehend why Niall pulled away reluctantly from him and why Niall glared at him, eyes piercing. He should have known better by now. He takes Harry's hand off his cock and Harry whines.  
  
"Just suck on my cock, Harry." He growls as he tugs at Harry's locks to guide him back towards his leaking cock.  
  
Harry obeys and as Niall comes into Harry's mouth and Harry swallows Niall grips at Harry's arm and gets him back on his feet. Niall is breathless and Harry looks at him with wide eyes, his dick is still aching for a touch, for someone to take care of it.  
Niall smiles softly and brings his hand to cup Harry's cheek as he sweeps his thumb over it and then wipes off Niall's come away from the corner of Harry's mouth, tucking his thumb into Harry's mouth as the younger sucks on it and Niall curses, kissing him.  
  
 "Now," he says as he glues his forehead to Harry's. "Is your turn, yeah?"  


The water are still streaming down on them and they sure as hell going to get a massive bill, but Niall lean against Harry's body as he takes Harry's cock in between his fingers and begins to stroke him tauntingly slow, savoring every whimper and every moan and a crack of his name while he kisses his neck and goes back to Harry's mouth but even a proper kiss he can't give him because Harry's mouth is slightly open and all he can do is groan loudly. Niall's name echoes in the four walls of their bathroom and Harry comes into the blonde's fist.  
  
After they cleaned up and got dressed each of them headed to their jobs, Harry to the bakery and Niall at the garage, knowing they are late because when they both arrived it was already past eleven.  
  
\----  
  
On Friday night they went out with some of their friends. They got drunk and their head was in the clouds. They didn't prepared to what is about to come two days later.  
  
\----  
  
As Harry unlocked the door to their flat, the telly was open on small volume and a bottle of beer was resting on the table in the parlor. Niall was nowhere to be found.  
Harry called his name as he settled the bags full of groceries on the counter and headed to search for the blond boy. As he walked around the house and looked at every of the three rooms he could possibly be, but Niall wasn't there. He went to his bedroom, he spotted the blond pacing around the room, his thumb tucked between his teeth nervously as his phone was glued to his ear, never noticing Harry's presence. He talked with someone, and his voice was confused and slightly nervous but restrained. As Niall turned his body, Harry wasn't there anymore.  
  
Harry poured some orange juice into a glass. He leaned onto the counter, thinking about the things he overheard. "Hey Haz," Niall said as he walked in an utterly nonchalant way into the kitchen, like nothing happened in Harry's room a few seconds ago.  
  
Harry gulped his last drop of juice from the glass, tilting his head to look at Niall who now examined the new stuff Harry brought from the grocery store, pulling them out and getting some in the fridge, sending Harry a confused look as he furrowed his brows.  
  
"What?" He chuckled, and Harry didn't know what to say. How is he supposes to ask that. Niall will know Harry was eavesdropping. Not like it was on purpose.  


"Nothing," Harry shrugged, putting the glass into the sink, turning on the stream so he could clean it.  
  
Niall didn't buy it as he approached Harry, turning off the stream and robbing the glass from Harry's already wet hands, landing it on the ceramic. "What is it?" He asked, looking troubled. His chest was so close to Harry's back and his mouth so close to his ear, it threatened Harry slightly.  
  
Harry turned on his heel, realizing that now he was blocked by Niall with his arms crossed around his chest. Harry swallowed, trying to get away somehow, but Niall engulfed him, leaning his face further to Harry's as his eyes pierced in him. He felt like he was about to slice in two if Niall won't stop staring.  
  
"Harry…" Niall encouraged. Eyes scanning Harry's body up and down. Niall kissed his cheek slowly, whispering "What's the matter, you can tell me," Voice soft and reassuring.  
  
Harry licked on his lips, taking his bottom lip in between his teeth, trying to look away, avoid Niall's gaze. But Niall provoked him as he began on kissing on his throat and lowering his lips down as they reached Harry's revealed collarbones. Thank fuck for V shirts. "Tell me," he said once more against the skin. Harry could feel himself getting lost. And maybe he considered on taking Niall's bribe as he fought his horrendous instincts at not letting his eyes shut from pleasure, shoving Niall away.  
  
Niall groused in frustration, taking his fags pack and lighter from the table where groceries were still on. He breathed in as the cigarette was tucked between his lips. He cussed when after five times of trying to light this bloody thing had failed. Harry looked at him, striding his way towards him by the window, snatching the lighter from Niall's hand and taking his cheek in his hand as the other pressed on the button of the lighter and directing it to the cigarette, the flames appeared with one go and smoke spread over the kitchen's aura. Niall pulled it from his mouth only to let another wave of smoke take over. Harry buried his head at the crook of Niall's neck as he scooted closer to him, their body heats collide. Niall wraps his hands around Harry's body, the one holding his cigarette surrounds Harry's neck. He inhaled Harry's peppermint scent, pecking his temple.  
  
"I know it's none of my business," Harry began, his voice humming into Niall's shoulder, trying to work on how he's gonna phrase his words. "But when I got home I was looking for you, because, you see, I haven't seen you and so, I looked in your room and such but you weren't anywhere to be found and I then heard mumbles from _my_ room so I went there and you were on the phone and I didn’t want to interrupt you, but you seemed so nervous and you were pacing around so I couldn’t hold myself and stayed a little longer to see if you're okay but you didn't see me, and maybe… I've heard you." Harry rushed the words out, panting slightly as he finished, lifting his head so he could face Niall, who worry was evident in his expression.  
  
"When are you leaving?" Sighed Harry, watching as Niall rubbed his hands over his face, groaning as if in dejection.  
  
"They said in a week or so. On Monday," Niall retorted as he turned from Harry, putting the fag back to his lips.  
  
"And you sure you're going?"  
  
"I have to."  
"How long?"  
  
"Half a year, maybe a full one."  
  
Harry gave him a hasty glare, taking the cigarette forcefully from his hand and bringing it to his own. Even if he wasn't a smoker, he needed something to relax him, and he heard those were a sort of solution. Harry heard Niall chuckling as he coughed, keeping on smoking anyway. "Don’t be dramatic,"  
  
"I'm not." He protested, not looking at Niall.  
  
"Are you? I'm the one who's leaving to Afghanistan, Harry, not you."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm the one staying here to worry about _you_." Harry argues, tossing the unfinished fag through the window.    
  
"Stop that!" Niall snaps after moments of silence, running his fingers through his hair nervously.  
  
"Stop what?" the younger shouts, turning so now he could face Niall.  
  
"You're acting stupid. You have nothing to worry about, especially not about me."  
  
Harry clenches his jaw, annoyance building in him, and honestly, he doesn’t know why. He shakes his head and slams the door of his room behind him, leaving Niall standing alone in the kitchen.  
  
\-----  
  
Niall is sitting at the local pub. Ten pints are behind him and more ahead. Liam had warned him not to drink too much. He said he feels the same. He leaves with him in a week too, after all. But no, he does not understand what he's going through, and he does not feel the same as Niall.  
  
"My girlfriend cried on me all night, mate, you should have seen her." He said, shaking his head and taking a swig from his drink.  
  
Niall rolled his eyes, "Well, the guy I fuck complained about me going and now he won't talk to me, you should have seen him." Niall sarcastically remarked, taking down another glass.  
  
"Does he really have a say in that?" Liam tried to ignore Niall's words, knowing he might be too drunk and too upset to mess with.  
  
"I don't know Liam, I'm not sure what we are even and he fucking heard me and after he told me he said he's going to worry about me. That's worse than attempting to tell him about it and wait for his reaction."  
  
"How long you and Harry are… doing… this?" Liam trailed off, looking at Niall who gazed straight at the cabinet full of alcohol behind the bar, tightening his lips as he thought.  
  
"Six months." He answers, not daring to look back at his friend.  
  
"Mate,"  
  
"I know."  
  
After three more drinks Niall felt all dizzy, and he asked for another from the obnoxious over-childish bartender but he told him he think he had enough of a drink and named the number of the bill, Niall yelled at him and gestured towards the young with his fist in attempt to hit him square in the face because who the fuck he thinks he is, isn’t it his job to sell as much pints and alcohol as he can manage, the bloody fucking wanker.  
  
Liam pulled him away as he tugged at the dark fabric of Niall's blouse as the young bartender began to apologize and defend himself. "We're going now." It was Liam's fucking luck that he was a bit stronger and bigger than Niall because if he wasn't then a brawl about nonsense could occur there. Though Niall knew he should have acted more like a twenty four year old and not like a drunk fighting with a nineteen year old bartender.  
  
Liam suggested he'd give a lift home to Niall and he pulled his car in front of his and Harry's flat fifteen minutes later. He greeted Niall goodbye with a tap on his back, saying he'll see him soon and watching the blond stumbling his way to his house.  
  
When Niall slammed the door behind him he kicked his shoes off his feet as it hit the corner of the wall. He made his way to his room, overhearing silent moans from Harry's bedroom. He was aware of the fact that Harry went out too tonight. Probably to one of those gay clubs he was hanging in with his friends or he just went to his mate Nick and he dragged him out. Niall saw how anxious Harry looked, and they both refused to talk with each other, even though the reason was silly, so fucking silly.  
It shouldn't bother him if Harry shags others, he would do that as well if he wasn't too pissed to reach for a girl, or even a bloke. He began to unbutton his blouse as he passed by the quite loud room, shaking his head. "Fucking tosser," he murmured, slipping into his bed and falling asleep.  
  
\-----  
  
Niall woke up by a thud of something falling to the ground. He groaned and cussed, holding his head with his hand. He barely remembers last night's events. He can only recall what he heard when he came back home. All he wanted to do was sleep again, but apparently he couldn’t so he removed the duvet from his body and stood on his feet, still feeling lightheaded and his brain pulsed mercilessly.  
  
As he entered into the kitchen in his sleep joggers and shirt he somehow managed to put on, he introduced with a broken mug sprawled to pieces on the floor surrounded by a brownish liquid, and a lad with no shirt, dark hair, dark eyes and a beard, picking up the glass. He took a glance over the shattered pieces and when he saw it was his fucking favorite mug he wanted to scream.  
  
  _His fucking favorite mug!_  
  
"Who are you?" he bluntly said, creasing his brows in confusion, although he knew it was the fucker Harry slept with last night.    
  
The dusky haired lad hesitated briefly before he answered. "Uh, I'm sorry, I'm Zayn." That Zayn guy reached his hand out for a shake as he lifted himself up on his feet.  
  
He rudely neglected Zayn's hand in the air, passing over the mess to grab a rag, bending down to clean up.  
  
"Just bring me the rubbish bin," he demanded in annoyance, pointing to his left. Zayn observed the space and when he finally spotted the bin he took it in his hands and gave it to Niall, trying not to step on a glass.  
  
"What in bloody hell is going on?" Niall lifted his head, and when he did, he saw Harry, lacing his shorts and tugging his shirt down.  
  
"Harry, I'm so so-" This kid needs to stop fucking apologizing so much.  
  
The lad was cut off by Niall as he rose back to his height with the filthy rag still between his hands, making his way towards the curly sleepy boy. As he faced in front of him he tossed the rag to Harry's chest, snarling, "Your fuck boy here broke my fucking mug and did a mess. _You_ clean up after _your_ mess."  
  
Harry blinked twice, tossing the rag away and turning on his heel to follow behind Niall, forgetting about the baffled boy in the kitchen. "Niall," he yelled after him. "Niall, c'mon,"  
  
Before Niall could slam the door on Harry's face he catch it with his hand, opening it and dragging Niall out of his room by his jogger's hem. Niall shoved him away, pushing him on the wall as his back hit it. Niall leaned forward, no gape left between their faces and Harry could feel Niall's heavy breaths. He was so grim, Harry wanted to kiss him.  
  
"What?" his tone somewhat softer now.  
  
"You're so grumpy," Harry commented, eying Niall.

"Well hell I am, my head is fucking pounding and your little fucking boyfriend here woke me from my sleep."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend." Harry said, contrasting Niall's statement.  
  
"But that rat was some good shag wasn't he?" Niall called in a derisory note.  
  
Silence, Harry never answered, didn’t even dare to utter a word. It hurt him, really.    
  
Footsteps could be heard and the lad with the dark hair appeared next to him, looking all fidgety and uncomfortable. Both of them turned their heads to look at him and Niall backed away, running his hand through his hair. "I… I think I should… go," he said with uncertainty.  
  
"Yeah… I'll come walk you." Harry muttered, the bloke nodded and Niall just hissed something under his breath, locking the door behind him.  
  
"Ignore him," he could hear Harry say.  
  
\------  
  
Later that day Niall laid on the couch, hand over his eyes, television is turned on some corny ass movie Niall couldn't help but want to vomit his guts out from. Love never goes smoothly, relationships aren’t that easy, and life does suck.  
He was about to completely fall asleep as he felt a head attempting to get in between the loophole of Niall's arm. "Fuck off," he groaned, turning on his side just as Harry began to plant kisses over his neck. "You're mad at me aren't ya?"  
  
"I am," Harry says, never giving up and climbing on top on of Niall. "Because you're gonna leave me." He adds. Tying to remove Niall's hand from his face but that fuck is too much of a stubborn.  
  
"Because I must, anyway you can keep fucking that bloke. Actually, you can fuck everything you desire,"  
  
"I don't even remember his name." Harry lied, seeing how Niall snorts, finally moving his hand from his face. Fuck, he forgot how beautiful he is.  
  
Niall glared at him, a do-me-a-fucking-favor look that made Harry snigger. "You, don't remember names? You," he kept on teasing, and Harry watches as a little smug smile appears on his face when he sees him blushing.  
"Okay, arsehole, his name was Zayn." Harry said, looking downward fondly.  
  
"A pretty one you've got."  
  
"Yeah…" Harry gazed down on Niall's abdomen, caressing circuits on the bare space left between his joggers and shirt with his thumb. He still thinks Niall's prettier.  
  
"He broke my mug, next time I see him his head is off." Niall stared at Harry, deciding on cupping Harry's cheek with his hand. Maybe he'll miss this pretty boy's face when he's gone.  
  
"There isn't next time," blurted Harry, moving his head to the side to kiss on Niall's hot palm. "Just one night stand."  
  
He shot his eyes up to meet Niall's, catching him staring at his talking lips. He leaned down to press his to Niall's. Niall went on with it, letting his shield of ego down. It's selfish of him to feel jealous by a guy Harry had fucked. It's an absurd when he does the same. Through the kiss he thinks of how he's gonna miss those lips, miss his hot touch, miss possessing over him and hear him begging for more in bed. He'll miss the warmth of his body next to him in his sleep. He'd miss his complaints and their showers together. He'd miss them sleepless night they both were just watching a stupid TV show or an action movie and ending up falling asleep on the sofa, Harry's head resting on his lap.  
  
Both breathless, Harry pulled away. His hands hooking around the hem of Niall's pants, dragging them down his slender legs. Luckily, he didn't bother to put some briefs on and Harry noticed that his cock was still numb, so he took Niall into his hand and worked on small strokes on it to wake it up. He teased with hovering his tongue over Niall's hipbones, moving to the volley of pubes, kissing on them, and then lowering further down after he listened to Niall's frustrated complain. Niall bit his lips, feeling Harry's mouth finally surrounding him. He grunted, getting a grasp on Harry's ponytail, tugging it roughly, making Harry groan around his cock. He knew Harry loved the pain, and it made Niall even harder. He swaddled his legs around Harry's head, drawing him a little more upwards.  
  
"Fuck baby," Niall moaned, beginning to buck his hips into Harry's mouth, feeling his tip meeting the back of Harry's throat.  
 

Harry hollowed out his cheeks and licked around Niall's cock as he thrust up to his mouth, eyes slightly glossy. He swallowed hard, making Niall proceeding to moan and tighten his grip on Harry's slowly loosening ponytail. "Never gagging, taking all so fucking well." He breathed out, keeping on praising Harry and his mouth.

Harry felt himself getting desperate so he began on rutting his own cock against the material of the sofa, moaning around Niall when he gets a proper friction in that awkward state, head no more caged in between Niall's legs as now he opened them wide to let Harry more access. Niall tugged more forcefully at Harry's already chaotic mass of hair, coming inside of his mouth with one go. Niall pants and Harry hurries to climb back on top of his lap so he could get off as well.  
  
He never thinks twice as he rubs his clothed erection on Niall's bare one frantically, kissing on Niall's lips and burying then his head on his shoulder, biting the fabric of his shirt and sniffing Niall's scent when he nuzzles against his neck. He grips at Niall's roots, groaning low.  
  
"Niall," he breathes, hearing Niall wince when once again the grip on his hair gets too tight and Harry mumbles an apology, but all Niall says is,  
  
"Keep going baby, do what you need to do."  
  
Harry resumes grinding rapidly, so desperate it hurts everywhere. "Niall, Niall," is all he can manage to give out to the air. "I—I want you, I want you to fuck me,"  
  
"Fuck," Niall cusses a little too breathlessly. "Next time, I promise."  
  
"I want you to fuck me then so hard, so hard you wouldn't forget me. I'll scream your name until it echoes in your head and that is the only thing you're going to think about when you're away. Thinking about me, just me,"  
  
"Harry,"  
  
"I'm going to miss you so badly, Niall, so badly." Harry's words are shaky, he feels his orgasm building in his stomach and as Niall filths his mouth one last time and says he's gonna miss him too, he hauls Niall's hair and comes in his joggers.  
  
Harry is laid on his back, fingers interlock, resting on his stomach right under Niall's arm who wrapped around him, fingers playing with Harry's unruly hair. The band that tied Harry's hair not so long ago garnished his wrist.  
  
"It wasn't just because the headache was it?" Harry asked, looking at Niall who never retorts an answer. Harry smirked, knowing what silence is when it comes to Niall.  
  
\------  
  
It's already Sunday, which means tomorrow, Niall is leaving. And Harry has difficulties to comprehend. They spent all week together, going on groceries and going with Niall's friends out. Most of the time though, was devoted to savor any second with each other, and the only actual fun way they knew, was of course –Having sex, a lot of it.  
  
A massive bag was on the mattress, open as Niall filled some clothes in it with a little help from Harry. Harry came back to Niall's room with a glass of water, for both of them. He placed it on the nightstand, sipping from his and making his way to Niall's closet, taking out stacks of clothes and shoving it into the bag.  
  
"Harry, Harry, stop, okay?" Chuckled Niall, pulling out the clothes Harry brought and stopping him in his track so he won't go and bring even more clothes. "I merely need some underwear and basic shirts, a toothbrush, that's all."  
  
"But that's gonna be quite a time, Niall." Harry tries to argue, but fails poorly.  
  
"That's all I'll need, it's all they required us to bring."  
  
Harry nods, eyes following Niall as he gets into the bathroom. He goes over the bag and begins to fold the left shirts, all white or grey. Niall emerges out and Harry feels him leaning against his back, his chin on Harry's shoulder as Niall feels his movements as he shakes the cloth in attempt to fold it better and bends down to add to the pile. For a brief moment Niall's warmth is gone but quickly renews when Harry's back meets his chest again.  
  
"So, you really are going," Harry sighed, tilting his head to the side as he leans it against Niall's temple, a new shirt in his hands.  
  
"Indeed." the blond whispers, kissing on Harry's neck.  
  
"So soon,"  
  
"So, so soon,"  
  
When they finally finish packing it is past six in the evening and Niall is sitting on his bed, back against the headboard, Harry lying next to him, facing the ceiling.  "Harry, love," he says and Harry hums in interest. "Would you mind going to your room and wear that one pair of mesh knickers you've got in your drawer?"  
  
Niall's voice is sly, and Harry is quite in shock but smiles sheepishly anyway. "What—how are you…?"  
  
Niall sniggers as he replies, "Been looking for boxers when the pairs I like were all in the laundry, you know. So, I saw the black foreign piece of fabric and examined it, thought you fucked a bird and she forgot them here, then I changed my mind and thought it's probably yours, seems so you to keep at least one pair, 've been lusting to strip you off them ever since." Niall's eyes are devious as Harry gulped the lump blocking his throat.  
  
Harry never utters a word as he gets off the bed and makes his way to his own room hearing as Niall's shouting, "Does it come with a matching bra?!" Harry rolls his eyes and shakes his head in disbelief.  
  
When he comes back Niall is with only his boxer briefs, tossing a condom and lube on the bed. He looks up at Harry's attire and licks his lips unconsciously. "Fuck!" he mutters, "Wanna cuff ya too, though I reckon I'm gonna save that for _later,_ yeah?"  
  
Harry's knickers barely cover his bulge. It's visible through the fabric and it's garnished with flowery stitches. Niall doesn’t waste time as he strides his way in front of Harry and pins his to the wall of his bedroom.  
  
"Shall we play a little game, _princess_?" Niall breathes out, whispering in Harry's ear as his left fingers travel down from Harry's collarbones to his abdomen, tracing them along his tattoos there and finally he grazes his claws on Harry's happy trail, shoving his hand into the knickers, hand surrounding Harry's cock firmly.  
  
"Plea…please," Harry whimpers, whining when Niall's hand begins to stroke.  
  
He and Niall never, ever, did these kind of stuff, had a role play in bed. And Harry wasn't scared though, perhaps excited.  
  
"Niall is gonna fuck his little princess good, huh? Gonna ruin the little arse of yours before he leaves?"  
  
Harry moans just from Niall's words because his hand already left his dick and now he caresses his inner thigh. He can feel Niall's erection against his calve and the damp stain in the middle of the fabric. "So hard for little princess, see?"  
  
Harry gulped hard when he felt once again the hand of his partner slipping its way inside of his panties, massaging his balls tauntingly. "Oh, and little princess is hard enough too, yeah, good girl."    
  
"Niall," Harry moans, paralyzed as Niall tortures him with his touch.  
  
"Yes baby girl?"  
  
"Fuck me,"  
  
"As the princess's demand, I must obey." Niall tittered, guiding Harry towards the bed.  
  
Harry's head lands on the cushions as Niall reared over him.  
He begins to kiss Harry's neck, lips sweet and warm over Harry's shivering skin. His hands holding either side of Harry's hips, pressing his body weight on him with it.  
He licks his way to Harry's jaw and pecks lightly his mouth. Then he goes on his throat and sucks a mark on the skin there. "To remind you of me," he whispers, and this sentence sounded terrifying in Harry's head. He panicked a little, but then Niall's lips on his collarbone shook him off his frenzy of bad thoughts.  
  
"Don't, don't say that." Harry breathed out, gripping Niall's hair.  
  
"Baby stop," Niall said, tone becoming too serious as he lifted his head to look at Harry with sincere eyes. "It's gonna be all right, okay?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Mm,"  
  
"Tell me," Niall's voice cracked, searching for a reassurance himself.  
  
"It's gonna be all right." Harry felt how Niall was trembling above him, his hand palming Harry's neck, his thumb caressing his jawline. The caress wasn't tender, it was rough and frantic and Harry could see Niall's glossy eyes as the lamp on the nightstand gave him the only source of light to.  
  
He kissed on his lips firmly, thumb keeping on caressing, their noses bump each other as their lips worked together, Niall's tongue trying to break Harry's mouth and he lets him. Niall breathes from his nose, mumbling into Harry's mouth in a raspy voice, "It's gonna be all right." for the last time before he lets go to look at Harry, he frowned, not fond at all at seeing Niall so vulnerable.  
  
Their game fades but Niall resumes kissing Harry's body, distracting him from his own horror thoughts. He ought to be there, he needs to serve the country, even if it means to be in a total unawareness of things for almost a year or more. To not be able to kiss Harry, to call his parents, play with his nephew for such a long time. Being far away from all he knows, all he's familiar with.  
  
Niall slides Harry's knickers off his body slowly within his kisses on the younger's flesh, revealing Harry's still throbbing cock when he slips it's off his leg and peppering kisses where the fabric was previously until it reaches Harry's foot and Niall tosses it on the bedroom's floor. Niall retrieves the lube and puts some on his fingers. "You ready?" he asks Harry, biting his lips watching Harry nod.  
  
Harry breathed deeply in as Niall entered one finger and then another, and another, beginning to stretch him up in the traditional way. Harry moaned silently as Niall hit his prostate, breathing out, "Okay, it's okay, I'm ready."  
  
Niall lubes up himself and reaches out for the condom but harry stops him. "No, not this time,"  
  
Niall's heart swelled and he felt like a pussy feeling this way about that boy. "Are you sure Harry?" his voice serious. But he wants it, so much.  
  
"Yes," Harry simply retorts and Niall mumbled something Harry could not understand.  
  
Niall sighs and lowers himself on Harry, grabbing his thighs as he pulls Harry further to him, making Harry lace his legs around Niall's waist. Niall held back on Harry's hips as he slowly got inside of him, grunting out of pleasure. He begins to thrust and it amazes him, as cheesy and common as it sounds, how fucking good and tight Harry felt every bloody time. That little bastard didn’t shag infrequently, specifically when he was around Niall and from some reason he still managed to protect his little hole.  
  
He thrusts and Harry moans, hands threading at Niall's soft hair, his odor mixed with sweat and musk. He nuzzled into Niall's neck as he kissed his own, teething and redeeming with his wet slippery tongue. Niall groaned along as his bucked his hips to get deeper inside of Harry. His movements weren't lazy but not as desperate as he felt. And it was okay from Harry, he liked it better that way; not too slow but also not too fast, giving him time to enjoy. For both of them to take the time they desired for.  
  
Niall hovers his hand over Harry's thigh, lifting it slightly to get a better angle as he urges in moan, Harry follows with Niall's name. His veiny hand immediately goes for Harry's leaking cock and starts to pump him, listening to his yowling as he attempts to keep a steady rhythm with his thrusts. He gets a bit sloppy though, and Harry tells him stop and just concentrate on doing him because he wants him so much, and takes it into his duty to stroke himself instead. Niall can feel Harry's hand bumping his stomach and he briskly stares down to observe as their limbs work together but gets caught in the sight, groaning out loud.  
  
"Oh god, Niall,"  
  
"You look so beautiful stroking yourself, baby fuck, so goddamn beautiful." He praises, bringing his gaze back to Harry's face. His hair is damp and sticking to his forehead, eyes shut and mouth gaped. He wanted to kiss him, so he lowered himself as their lips touched but their states leaving them to only pant against each other's mouths.  
  
As Harry comes first like Niall intended to, he watches his face flashing into different expressions of pleasure, hearing him moaning and screaming Niall's name loudly.  
Niall gave a little more thrusts before he came into Harry so hard he was in pain.  
He lingered inside of Harry as he caught his breath, Harry halfway at his.  
Harry caressed his palm on Niall's shoulder, bringing it to his neck, lowering him further down to him and playing with the ends of hair on his nape. He thought it was now or never, from tomorrow he might not have the chance to do what he wanted to, to say what he wanted to say. So he took a big breath biting his lips anxiously as he tried to figure out how to say it.  
  
"Niall," he said, voice low.  
  
"Yes baby?" Niall still panted on top of him, heavy breaths puffing over his face.  
"I'm in love with you."  
  
Niall breathed in, a pang of guiltiness smacked him right in the guts. He didn’t know why, he couldn’t comprehend these words, not when they were so foreign to him, so unfamiliar. He never let this phrase out his mouth before, he never actually felt it. He had no idea what he was supposed to say.  
  
Harry's gaze was so intense, anticipating, eyes so big and green. All he wanted to say was those same three words. But it was too big on him right now. "Goodnight love," he hoarsely whispered, kissing Harry's forehead ash he retreated to his side, turning off the light of his lamp.  
  
\-------  


It was eight in the morning, Harry and a few members from Niall's family gathered in the airport. His mind still troubled about the encounter last night. How he saw Niall getting so helpless after he teased Harry like that. How he had the courage to finally say what he felt out loud, and got turned down poorly.  
The blond hugged his parents, his brother and his wife, kissed his nephew's forehead and eventually, he hugged Harry. Hugged him so hard and tight Harry was about to burst out with tears. Harry breathed in as he tried to restrain himself, tugging at his army jacket, Niall taking all his strength from Harry's touch only.  
  
He kisses his forehead and Harry mumbles, "It's gonna be all right."  
  
He can feel Niall's smile against his skin, "Yeah,"  
  
He bends down to take his heavy knapsack, taking a glance over his shoulder, eyes piercing into him as he waves.  
  
\-------  
  
A month. A month passed by so slow. A month since he heard from him. A whole month the house feels so eerie, empty.  
Harry went to the post office almost every day. Well, every day. No letter appears. No sign. Not even for another period of time.  
  
He gets anxious and really fucking worried. Another series of unsettling thoughts ran through his head, made him uneasy, he barely even went out of the house except from when he had a duty in the bakery. He wanted to get out of there, get lost in a drink or find another male to fuck, but he couldn't. He just couldn’t. His thoughts were occupied by him and just him; his smile, his silly jokes, his mouth. The way he sat with his beer and cigarette in hand watching an intense football match. How he bites his nail when the player kicks the ball. He was about to forget how he just mumbled 'goodnight love' whenever Harry told him his true feelings the last time they slept together.  
  
So he decided to do the move, and write.  
  
\-------  
  
The thick air and hot weather took over Niall's senses. He used to the freezing weather of cold London. He sat on his gritting bed, gaze fixed on the band that remained on his wrist from that night on the couch. He forgot about it, he forgot it was on his hand, and now, he's glad he did. He traced his thumb over it, remembering the details, how his warm mouth got around him, how he told him he wants him to fuck him so hard…  
  
His thoughts got cut off by a shout of his name. "Horan,"  
  
He snapped, rising on his feet in abruptness. His commander handed him an envelope, his name written on it in a neat, big font. He took it from his hand and his commander patted his back. He sat back on his cracking bed, trying not to rip it all off as he opens it. He scanned it, it wasn't so long, but enough.  
  
 _I know I'm the better one from the two of us when it comes to writing feelings and stuff.  
Maybe that's why I haven't heard from you in three months.  
  
I was worried sick, I still am. I pray every night that you'll be alright.  
I know. The things between us are a massive piece of complexity. We're full of uncertainty, both of us. I'll save words for later, just reckoned I might send you something, from home you know. I miss you so much, I want to be sure you're doing all fine, and the clothes you brought gives you enough warmth. I sleep in your bed (not like it's something new) I hold your pillow, smell your scent. I want your smell back, although I have the bottle of your perfume right beside me, it's not the same. Not really.  
  
Hope you will write back soon, **love.**  
  
H.  
  
_ He smiled as he read how he called him _'love'_ as if to mock him. He leaned on his back, reading the letter all over again. Two hours later he started to try and write one too.  
  
  
  
\--------  
  
It takes a while, but finally when he did his frequent visit in the post office he got the willing letter. He doesn’t even bother to start the engine when he begins to read the words on the paper.  
  
 _Baby, you were right. I'm shit at writing my feelings, much goes to saying them.  
So I sat two bloody hours to write this, thinking how to say much, but not too much, rereading just in case.  
  
Wanted to tell ya, remember that headband of yours? Well, it's on my wrist ever since the night on the sofa. It reminds me of you.  
I'd like to think you were staring at your skin the day after I left recalling last night's events. I know the last part of it hurt you. You're too stubborn to admit it to yourself.  
  
As you already know, I'm crap with words. But I miss you too, more than you'll ever know. Stupid three months. When it'll get to you it can be four, or five, but just remember, I miss you. And hug my pillow as tight as you can, imagine it's me. You probably already had. Wanna hear your voice. Want to wake up next to you again.  
You know those thoughts of you being a fucking lazy and lousy wanker to make a cup of coffee in the morning, pouring glasses of orange juice or milk instead made me laugh when one of my mates got injured here. Our damned fights over nothing and nothingness. The days I woke you up to go for a jog but you kept sleeping. I miss your hair, as silly as it is. Fuck Harry, your lips, just everything. Tell me family I'm just doing great, kiss Theo's cheek. They love you, from some reason. To me you’re an obnoxious fucker. I'll keep safe, promise.    
  
Nialler.  
  
_ Harry laughed, smiled and shed a tear. Running a hand through his hair as eventually, he started the engine, heading back to his flat, thoughts recalling Niall's inked words.  
  
\--------  
  
Two more months passed. Harry guessed Niall is going to stay a little longer than intended. He didn't get a letter back after he sent, two.  
  
He was in the parlor of the apartment. Telly is open on a random channel, a bottle of whiskey glued to his mouth. Just to relax. Just to get rid of the thoughts that's messing with him. He rubbed his shaky hand over his face. Nick came to hang out with him earlier, but left because 'he didn’t want to hear his sappy complaints and see him so down' and told him to call him later.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a ring of a phone. He checked if it was from the screen of his television but there were two people kissing. He checked his own phone but the screen was dark. And then, it downed to him and he felt his heart beating fast.  
He hit his foot at the corner of the wall and winced but tried to ignore the pounding pain in his toe. He sloppily picked the phone, pressing the green button.  
  
"Niall," he called out breathless.  
  
The sound of a cackle told him good. "Harry," he chuckled once again. "Good to hear your voice,"  
  
"You too." He smiled, breathing in relief.  
  
"Listen babe, I don't have much time. Just wanted to tell ya, been thinkin' 'bout you, and that I'm coming back home in a few weeks. Wait for me will ya?" his voice hobbled as the line was unstable. Harry was in too much of a high, maybe a little drunk to comprehend.  
  
"Of course, yes, of course. Have been thinking about you, a lot. Miss you dearly. I'll be there to greet you an—" the line went off, but Harry was content. He's coming home.  
  
He slept his best sleep that night, cuddled up with Niall's pillow, whose scent began to fade away.

  
\--------  
  
Harry breathed in as he waited for Niall at the airport. He was edgy, thumping his shoe on the cold floor. Niall's family was there too, just his parents though, and Harry.  
Maura came to him, squeezing Harry's shoulder. She looked at him fondly, sending a reassuring fond smile.  
  
Seemed like ages had passed until Niall stepped into view—His slender waist was still there, but his torso became boarder, arms more muscular. He lost weight and he gained more facial hair. A little stubble was visible. When he spotted Harry his smile widened. His strides became faster as he got closer to Harry and jumped into his arms, kissing his lips like he longed for it all this time. They weren't together, they didn’t even know what they were, but at the moment, nothing was complicated anymore.  
  
He dropped his bag on the ground, pulling Harry into a tight hug, burying his head into Harry's neck. "You still love me?" he mumbled against the skin.  
  
Harry didn't know where it came from. But yes, of course he is.  
  
"Always will." He breathed out, inhaling Niall scent of cheap shampoo.  
  
"Good," Niall laughed, "Because I'm in love with you too, idiot."  
  
With these words Harry just pulled away and kissed Niall on the lips again, hard.  
  
"Next time I'm buying a dog when you're gone. Been too lonely," He mumbles again and the two embrace each other into a hug once again, Niall muttering Harry to shut the hell up.  

**Author's Note:**

> sappy ending,get over it. find me on tumblr - harrvy.


End file.
